


The Sudden Discovery

by lanibb2013



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: During a night of socializing two members of the team find out they have hidden feelings for each other and have to decide what to do about it.</p>
<p>Warnings: m/m relationship, slash, light cursing, sexual discriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sudden Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own the A-Team but I do like to write about them
> 
> Here's another one of my older stories. I tried to write about a different couple then my usual Hannibal/Murdock, I just thought I‘d give it a try.

Hannibal Smith had just arrived home after a long day of acting. He was grouchy and tired. He came in his apartment and saw a letter on the floor inside the door. He opened it up and as he read it he began to chuckle. He recognized the hand writing right away. The writing was Face’s and he wanted to have him over for a quiet evening of socializing. He called Face and told him it would be fine that he came over. He then took a shower and got dressed in his typical clothes. He felt happier than he was when he came home. He was always excited when he got to see Face other than their cases together. He didn’t know what it was that he was feeling for the young lieutenant but he couldn’t wait till he got there. After a few minutes he heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. There stood Face looking as handsome as ever and he led the younger man in. They talked and had a few drinks and after a while of sitting together on the couch they started leaning towards one another. Their lips met and they both wrapped their arms around each other while they kissed. Suddenly Hannibal felt Face pull away and get up off the couch. He asked, “Face? What’s wrong?”

Face hadn’t even realized what he was doing until he was deeply kissing his commanding officer and he pulled away as quickly as possible. He knew he loved Hannibal but he didn’t ever act on those feelings because the older man wasn’t likely to be interested in him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and said, “I’m sorry, Hannibal. I never intended to do that. I guess I should leave before I do something else I shouldn’t.” Before he could move he was being spun around, dipped and kissed passionately. He didn’t get to come up for air for what felt like an eternity. When Hannibal finally did let him go he felt like he was going to faint. He looked in the older man’s eyes and realized the colonel felt the same about him. He smiled shyly and followed the older man to the bedroom. 

IT took Hannibal a couple of minutes to realized Face was in love with him and he felt the same way about the younger man himself. He knew what he had to do to prove to Face he felt the same way. He gave the younger man an earth shattering kiss and then took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. He started to undress his partner as soon as they got in the door to his bedroom. He ran his hands up and down Face’s naked chest and back until he reached the younger man’s belt. He felt Face’s hands roaming over him over his shirt. Over the years he had gained weight and he didn’t know what to expect from Face about it. Face pulled the tails of his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it. After the shirt was open he watched the younger man move to stand back a little further to look at him. He saw the cocky grin his 2nd in command gets when he’s determined to get what he wants. 

When Face stood back after he took off Hannibal’s shirt he saw the flash of worry in the colonel’s eyes and gave him one of his grins to try and show his older partner that he didn’t care if Hannibal had gained weight over the years. He wrapped his arms around the older man and caressed his back. He leaned back and told him, “Hannibal, I’ve been in love with you for years but I never thought you would ever feel the same way. I don’t care about you having a round belly. I still think you’ve aged very well and still look handsome even after all the shit we’ve been through. I want you for who you are and I don’t care if you fat or thin. You’re still the man I fell in love with years ago.” He passionately kissed the colonel and felt himself being lowered to the bed and Hannibal climbing over him. He felt his lover’s erection rubbing seductively against his own and was starting to go crazy with desire. He reached down between their bodies and tickled Hannibal’s belly right above his groin to catch his companion off guard. As soon as he got the chance he flipped them both over and started to arouse the 60 some year old colonel as erotically as he could. 

Hannibal was caught totally off guard when Face flipped him onto his back and then tried to arouse him beyond coherent thought. He felt Face sucking on his belly and chest all the way down to his belt. He felt the younger man unbuckle the belt and take off his pants. Then everything stopped for a second and he opened his eye to see Face taking off his own pants and boxers. He was aroused even further by the view of that gorgeously naked body. As soon as they were both naked Face lay down next to him on the bed and caressed his side and belly. He could tell the younger man was in no hurry and in a way he was glad and happy. He rolled onto his side and the con man just adjusted his caressing to accommodate his turning. He lightly kissed Face on the nose and then captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Face move closer to him until the younger man’s erection was pressing against his and they were moving in a slow rhythm against each other out of instinct. After a few minutes he felt Face move and heard him fumbling for something. Face handed him a tube of lubricant and whispered, “Please Hannibal? Take me? I want to belong to you.” He nodded and motioned for Face to roll over.

Face wanted Hannibal inside him so badly and was willing to deal with the pain of a virgin to have it. He rolled over onto his stomach when Hannibal signaled him to. He felt Hannibal run a slick finger in his crease and then gently push its way inside his anus until it was slipping in and out with ease. Then he felt the slight pain of a second finger being inserted and his lover starting to scissor them to open him up more. He finally felt the sharp pain when the third one was inserted and gasped but it went down to a dull ache as he got used to it. When Hannibal entered him he gasped loudly at first and then as the pain went from searing to just a delicious erotic aching he started to pant. He felt Hannibal slowly moving in and out of him and then as they both adjusted to it he felt his older lover pick up speed. He felt Hannibal’s balls slapping against his ass cheeks and soon felt the hot rush of the colonel’s seed released inside of him. He came soon after and the both collapsed onto the sheets together. They remained connected like that until they both managed to catch their breath. After a few minutes he felt Hannibal roll off of him and onto his own side of the bed. He curled up next to the older man and put his head on his lover’s shoulder. He was lightly caressing Hannibal’s hairless chest down to the older man’s pudgy belly. He felt Hannibal’s arm go around him and start caressing his arm.

Hannibal had rolled off of Face as soon as he had caught his breath and Face curled up next to him. The younger man’s head was on his shoulder and his hand was caressing his belly. He wrapped an arm around the con man and caressed his arm. After a while Face’s caresses stopped and he felt the younger man’s head droop further onto his shoulder. He knew Face was asleep and kissed Face on the forehead. He whispered, “I love you, Templeton.” and soon joined his lover in sleep. As he nodded off he thought, ‘I’m one hell of a lucky man.’ 

 

THE END


End file.
